A Dark Secret
by xIntoxicationx
Summary: When Draco finds his potion’s masters journal, he finds out a secret that would destroy not only Snape but a certain mudblood as well. Story has been renamed. HS & DB coupling. Warning chap 5 is disturbing
1. Chapter 1 Nightmares

**Chapter One**

**Nightmares**

Tossing and turning in her sleep, Hermione's long wavy chestnut hair spilled out across her golden velvet pillow slip as sweat gleamed on her brow and soft moans escaped from her slightly parted cherry coloured lips. She was having a nightmare again, the exact same nightmare she had been having for the past two weeks.

…

In her dream she would always find herself in the same potion's classroom sitting next to the same, tall and lanky teenage boy with longish black and greasy hair. Somehow he would look familiar yet she could never quite figure out who he was or why she felt this strange attraction to him before the dream would suddenly change. Once the room had stopped spinning she would realise that she was in fact, somehow in a familiar setting (not that she could ever recall physically being present in this particular setting in her life) it just sort of felt vaguely familiar and comforting.

After looking around she would spot a little baby boy with dark brown messy hair and big beautiful green eyes. "Mumma", it would call out to her.

Just as she would reach the baby to pick it up, she would become surrounded by a large mass of death eaters and none other then Lord Voldermort himself. Screaming while trying to protect her baby the dream would come to an end in a cloud of green smoke and loud curse of, Avada Kedabra.

…

The next morning Hermione woke up to the sound of her cat crookshanks purring loudly by her ear; playfully she wrapped her arms around her beloved cat and stroked his fur gently.

"I'm up, I'm up", she laughed as Crookshanks wriggled free from his captives arms and let out a soft "meow".

She slowly rubbed her eyes and stretched her legs sensually, staring at her soft budding curves hiding behind her tight night dress. She gave a loud sigh, and quickly rose from her bed, she had a long day today, and not even Harry or Ron were going to spoil it. That morning the great hall was b anxious students, scurrying around, repeating various incantations underneath their breaths or potion lists in obvious hope that it would stick in their mind by the time the first exam began.

Steering herself round the Slitherin table over to where her friends were seated along the middle of the Griffindor table, she couldn't help but take a peek over to where the staff where seated. Just at that moment professor Snape caught her eye, glared at her and then continued eating his breakfast as if she were not there at all.

"Morning M'ione", Ron managed say, in-between scribbling messy notes onto a stained parchment, as she squeezed herself in between her two best friends.

Morning Ron, Harry", she replied, quiet aware that Harry was far to busy re-reading his potion book for the potions N.E.W.T exam he had in under thirty minuets to answer her.

As Hermione started piling bacon and eggs onto her plate Ginny appeared behind Harry and planted a soft, but passionate kiss on his neck. As if electrified, Harry turned to the culprit and keenly pressed Ginny's lips to his own. "Gee Hermione grinned, I guess if I want Harry's attention I'll have to the same", she giggled. Harry turned and looked at Hermione and blushed.

"Sorry M'ione, I was so busy studying I didn't realise you were there", he looked down guiltily." That's alright", Hermione teased, "but next time, how about you study the night before instead of cramming?" At that she jumped out of her seat and with her arms laden with books and a piece of toast wedged between her teeth, scampered off, saying "Oh I must be off my next exam in an hour and I need to research just one ancient ruin's question I couldn't quiet understand",

As she hurried through the silent corridors, quietly going over every possible answer to the question she couldn't understand she didn't notice a black billowing cloak fluttering closer and closer towards her, and neither the owner of the billowing cloak notice her small figure rushing through the corridor, until… "Smack!"

…

Scrambling to the floor Hermione grabbed all of the potions master's papers she had pushed out of his arms.

"Miss Granger", Professor Snape hissed. "If you remembered for once in your miserable excuse of a life that you are a witch rather then a common muggle you would realise we use wands to **_save_** time instead of crawling on the ground looking like a floundering imbecile" he sneered.

Blushing uncontrollably, Hermione staggered to her professor's side clutching half of his partially crunched papers. "Sorry sir", she mumbled softly looking down at the floor. Just at that moment she realised her skirt was ripped up the side exposing her left thigh and a tiny inch of pale blue silk. "Oh Gods", she half mumbled, half swore as she tried to cover up her nakedness with her professors notes. Professor Snape didn't know whether to be mortified or interested. He noticed that Miss Grangers skin was smooth and soft looking, peach in colour and suited the pale blue of her undergarments quiet well. Shaking his head slightly he pulled all emotion from his face.

"Miss Granger, once again in a space of five minuets you have forgotten the use of your wand, however seeing that this is an embarrassing situation I will over look this error as long as you **_never_** speak of this to anyone, including your two idiot friends. With that he flicked his wand casually and Hermione's skirt instantly repaired itself…

Still looking stone shocked, Hermione stood absolutely stock still as her potions master gently pulled his notes from her trembling hands, turned on his heel and disappeared from view.

…

Sitting cross legged on her bed that evening, Hermione tried in vain not to let her sobs be heard. She had managed to hold in the embarrassment she had felt for being so clumsy in front of her professor, but now alone in her head girl room she couldn't shake away the stream of falling tears that fell down her damp face…

Why did I have to be so damn clumsy? She thought.

And if I had to be clumsy, why on earth did it have to be in front of that greasy git professor Snape of all people!

….

After a long cry and a quick shower, Hermione had decided not to tell a soul about what happened earlier on that morning. Instead she found herself a quiet room and did what she did best; she immersed herself once again into her study, forgetting the time entirely until she noticed the coolness of the temperature. "Mmm", she wondered out loud, "the fire must have gone out". Rubbing her cool arms she looked around and realised where she was, she was not in the Griffindor spare room as she had thought, but in one of the many spare rooms dotted around the enormous castle.

As she anxiously gazed at her muggle watch she smacked her head. "Aghh, it's after curfew and I have no idea as to which part of the castle I am in, how on earth could I be so careless? If I get caught I'll most likely receive detention with Mr Filch, and my record will be ruined!" With that she packed her books, parchment and quills soundlessly and jogged out of the room.

"Halfway there, halfway there", she panted.

"Damnable Gods", she cursed as she accidentally kicked her foot into a statue.

"Quite right Miss Granger, quite right", replied a soft whisper from behind.

"Prey tell me Miss Granger as to what, our beloved Griffindors Head girl is doing out way after curfew?"

"Um, patrolling... Err, Sir? She replied meekly, trying to stop her self from shaking so much.

"Mmm, that would make sense you see, however patrolling stopped, let me see, mm three hours ago!"

I'm so sorry Sir you see, I was stud…She trailed off as she saw Professor Snape push a skeletal finger to his lips.

"Detention Miss Granger", he spoke quietly. "8pm, potions room". With that he frowned and turned to leave.

"Just one more thing Miss Granger", he spoke over his shoulder, "It would do you good to cease lying to your professors. And what's more next time you decide to hide away from your friends in a classroom stay away from the Slitherin side, I'm quite sure I have this side covered, however if you do continue hiding in these rooms, you will be caught, because I patrol this area and I never sleep!" with that he was gone.

…

That night, when she had finally reached her room and fallen asleep (she had somehow managed to lose track of time in one of the slitherin spare study rooms) she found herself in the same dream yet again, her body twisting and turning, sweat plastered her locks of hair to her face and neck while rasps and moans escaped her lips. However the ending was not quite the same as the previous nights, instead of ending with the final death curse being thrown at her and her baby she swirled back into yet anther dream frame where her mother was giving birth to her, and saying what a beautiful Lilly she would be. Lilly?

Thank the Gods that just at that moment her father walked in and reminded Jane (her mother) that they had already decided to call their daughter Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2 Secrets are best kept secrets

**Chapter Two**

**Secrets are best kept secrets**

"Ouch, oh it's just you. You scared me nearly death you know Hermione?"

"I know I'm so sorry Gin, it's just, I had a really bad day and well to be honest a really freaky dream." Hermione whispered to the sleepy redheaded girl tucked into her Griffindor coloured sheets. .

"Uhuh", Ginny yawned, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Can't we talk tomorrow Mione, it's so early and I have quiditch practise tomorrow morning?"

"Of course, I'm so sorry to have woken you, Goodnight Gin." And with that Hermione softly kissed Ginny on the cheek and left to the soft snores of her younger friend and her room mates.

Making her way through the castle Hermione softly padded down the darkened halls and across the quiet stair cases, when she had finally reached the head boy and girl rooms she stopped behind a statute. Someone was whispering.

"But are you sure Draco?"

"Of course I'm sure Blaise, don't you trust me anymore?"

"No, it's just well so hard to believe, I mean she supposed to me dead!"

"Blaise try to understand how much of this newly attained information we can use to our advantage instead of doubting me. My dear uncle, will doing anything, and I mean anything to destroy the knowledge that we have come across".

"Err, is that good thing or a bad thing", Blaise asked slightly frightened.

"Shh do you hear that, I think someone's over their." Draco pointed to were Hermione was hiding.

"Common, Draco, let's talk tomorrow, its getting too late".

"Alright, Draco whispered back. "Tomorrow 3pm at the Womping willow."

And with that the two boys parted. Leaving Hermione once again stock still, frozen with confusion, and was it fear?

…

"Mione, Mione, you home?" Ginny teased..

"Err, sorry Gin, didn't manage to get that much sleep last night." Hermione yawned.

"I see, well to be honest some brown headed girl woke me up and disturbed my sleep as well."

Hermione grinned slightly. "How was quiditch practise?"

"Mmm, yeah was alright, Ron still has problems with people watching him and Harry, well he still looks as sexy as ever when he rides his broom stick". Ginny Sighed.

"Um okay, problematic Ron, sexy Harry. Got it,"

"Ha-ha, are you alright Mione, what was it you wanted to talk about last night?"

"It doesn't matter, I thought about it and well it sounded stupid even to me." Hermione replied faking a smile.

"Oh, okay, but if you want to talk remember me." Ginny grinned.

"How could I forget, the infectious nature of a Weasley." Hermione genuinely smiled this time.

"Mmm, you're right, quite impossible isn't it."

Linking arms the two girls trooped off to lunch, laughing and grinning without a care in the world, oblivious to the shadow in the corner listening to their conversation with narrowed eyes.

…

After over hearing Malfoy and Zambini the previous night, Hermione could not or would not fall asleep. Why was Malfoy implying that a certain mudblood, (she presumed herself of course) and their potion's professor have information that would be priceless in the hands of well their own? She thought.

What information did Malfoy find out?

Well, she thought, there's only one way to find out, I'll have to sneak out to the Womping willow tomorrow, only one problem sneaking really isn't my thing. I guess I'll have to ask for Harry's invisibility cloak, but then he'll ask questions, and oh why does everything have to be so complicated… For the remaining part of the night, Hermione lay on her side, staring out the window at the cloudless night sky. Her hands tucked under her head and her hair once again spilled out across her pillow. Instead of actually seeing the night sky she saw, long, lean fingers chopping various ingredient's, un kept black lengthy hair and a black billowing cloak dancing along the deserted corridors.

"Why doesn't he sleep?" She whispered before falling silent and continuing her dreams. Why doesn't he sleep…?


	3. Chapter 3 The Womping Willow

**Chapter Three**

**The Womping Willow**

"Blair, Blaise." Malfoy hissed.

"Over here Drake." Blaise called back in a whisper.

It was 3pm exactly. The sky was a brilliant blue and the temperature was a type of warm that made you feel drowsy. One hour before hand, Hermione had managed to sneak into Harry and Ron's room and tuck Harry's invisibility cloak into her back-pack, after excusing herself from an invitation to Honeyduke's from Potter and Weasley she escaped down the corridors, across the field to the Womping willow tree, just in time to hide herself behind a large bush before Malfoy and Zambini arrived. Both boys appeared to be flushed in the face as if they had run all the way to the tree, sweat was running down their cheeks as they both casually pulled their shirts off over their head and sat down a few meters away from the tree. (The tree had a history of being violent you see)

Hermione forced herself not to gasp out aloud when the boys had flung of their shirts. She had to admit, even though she would rather eat dung then admit out loud, the boys (especially Malfoy) had rather attractive torsos.

Quiditch practise must have be the reason behind their stunning stomachs she assumed. After quickly calming her mind, she quickly adjusted herself into a comfortable position before casting a quick spell for magnifying sound. Concentrating on the conversation, Hermione's expression quickly changed from curious to plain mortification.

…

One long hour later Draco finished the conversation by gripping Blaise's shoulder tightly and looking at him seriously with his steel blue Malfoy eyes.

"Blaise, it is imperative that the mudblood bitch doesn't find out this information until we work out what type of reward we want for keeping quiet. Do you understand? If I find out you have leaked out this information, by the Gods the dark Lord will look like nicer chap than I." Draco spoke firmly.

Blaise simply nodded his head, "Of course brother, tell me to give the oath and I shall, I promise to tell not a single soul."

Draco shook Blaise's shoulder fiercely and nodded his head.

"I trust you, after all I have known you all my life, and you are like a brother to me. And with the newly attained information, we shall flee our fucked up families. Because the Dark Lord shall grant us any wish we desire." Draco smiled evilly.

And with that the boys stood, grabbing their shirts loosely in their hands and walked off towards the castle without a second glance behind.

…

Hermione shook in her hiding spot, the two boys were long gone, but she still sat in the same exact position. Her legs were numb, her face pale, she couldn't even find the strength to stand up. She was completely and utterly speechless.

…

"Potter, Weasley, a word now". Professor Snape barked.

As their professor strode ahead of the two boys Harry whispered.

"Have you done anything I should know about Ron?

"Wwhat? Ron looked concerned.

"Err I dunno Harry? Have I? He stuttered.

"I dunno Ron, I dunno". Harry shook his head.

But whatever it is it must be serious; Snape never comes to our common room.

When Professor Snape came to a halt outside a deserted classroom, he motioned the two boys to enter. Slowly, looking both ways the boys before entering they walked in silently awaiting their fate.

"I suppose, Mr Weasley and Mr Potter, you are confused as to why I would call you two in for a word at this time of night".

"But first let me ask you one simple question." Snape spoke as his eyes narrowed slightly.

"From my vantage point, in the great hall, you must realise that I see everything… E.v.e.r.y.t.h.i.n.g" Snape repeated.

Harry and Ron quickly turned to each other looking worried.

"Miss Granger". Snape continued. "Was not with you, am I correct".

Both boys nodded in confusion.

"And seeing that both of you are friends of the head girl, the two of you may be able enlighten me on where Miss Granger may be.

"Still confused", Snape sneered, as he watched the boy's expressions.

"Perhaps this little piece of information will help you out. Miss Granger was supposed to meet me at 8pm this evening for detention".

Both boys turned to each in amazement.

"Yes". Professor Snape snapped.

The Griffindor princess, had received a detention, but what I do not understand is why in all of her days at Hogwarts she has decided to be late tonight?"

"Professor." Ron squeaked.

"Now that you mention it, Harry and I haven't seen Hermione since this afternoon."

Snape quickly turned his head away from the boys to hide the fact that all colour had drained from his face.

"You are dismissed." He spoke quietly.

With that the two boys fled as fast as they possibly could, while wondering what on earth was going on with Hermione.

As the boy's reached the fat Lady portrait Harry whispered to Ron.

"Ron, I'm just going to grab my invisibility cloak and map, just wait for me here alright, we have to find Hermione and see if she's okay."

Ron nodded silently, he was also very pale. Even though he never would admit it to anyone he rather like Hermione, since the very first day they met on the Hogwarts Express he new that they would become friends, although it took him a few years to realise that he wanted to be more than just a friend. He loved Hermione, but he doubted she would ever love him more than a friend.

Drake: Just a nickname for Draco. (However if you don't like it I'll stop using it)

Thanks for reading and writing reviews guys. Much appreciated 

(BTW) I know my grammar isn't very good, so if anyone would like to help me punctuate these chapters I would be delighted.


	4. Chapter 4 Reading Snapes journal

**Chapter Four**

**Reading Snape's journal**

(Three days earlier)

Severus Snape's Journal

When one thinks of a using a journal one presumes that the journal should only be used as way to expel ones feelings. However, in this particular journal, I have been encouraged to write down my darkest secrets in order for my damaged soul to repair itself. I guess the best place to start would be the beginning…

…

When I was a boy; I lived in fear of my father. He was a cruel bastard who would strike my mother whenever he drank too much and no matter how hard I tried to please him he hated, no that's not the right word, he despised me and what's more he was ashamed to call me his son.

I though I was the luckiest boy alive when I was accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was incredibly excited, not only because at a young age I valued every moment dedicated to learning, but because I had been given a chance to make my father proud. My father was a very handsome man, tall, slim but muscular, dark hair and eyes, he always seemed to have woman follow him around when he visited Knocturn Alley, my mother would always be so very proud of him, she really did love him deep down.

My mother was also a great beauty; Arabian goddess men would call her. Unfortunately for me I neither received geans from either my father or mother; instead I inherited my grandfather's Arabic nose, my grandmother's pale skin and emaciated body. Although my mother would always coo about how adorable I was, my father would look sick whenever he saw me and pretend I was no child of his when he was forced to take me out for new clothes or other items.

My first few years at Hogwarts, became harder and harder for me to bare, no one would accept me. Maybe it was because of my looks or love of knowledge or perhaps a mixture of the two, but however hard I tried I could not make friends.

That was until I met Lilly. She was an incredibly beautiful witch, whose knowledge was exceedingly well ranged and to top it all off was a muggleborn. Unfortunately she was friends with my mortal enemies, the Potter clan. The group consisted of three boys that made my life at Hogwarts a living hell. Not only would they beat me, they would also call me names and embarrass me in front of my peer's day in and day out.

To say it bluntly I despised them dearly.

…

Carefully Draco shut the book and placed it on the floor beside him. Bringing a hand up before his face he rubbed his temples and sighed. He knew from his father that his uncle's life was hard. He also shared in the same respect that he loathed his own father as well. Since his very first day at school Snape and he had an understanding, a type of bond like a father and son would have.

Pity he had to use him now for a way out of his life.

Gathering the book tenderly into his arms, he proceeded in locking it in a hidden box under his bed with numerous amounts of protective wards. Afterwards he grabbed his cloak and headed for the Slytherin common room.

Blaise was going to flip when he told him the news, he thought happily.

…

That night, after talking to Blaise for a few hours Draco replayed in his mind the expression on Blaise's face when he told him about the journal.

He could tell Blaise was a fair bit frightened, but underneath he knew how excited Blaise was at the prospect of running off with him. Every student at Hogwarts including one professor Snape thought that Pansy Parkinson and he was an item. It just made him shudder at the mere thought of it. He only used Pansy as a cover up for his desire for Blaise, growing up together had brought Blaise and himself into a very tight brotherhood which slowly blossomed into a relationship. He knew Blaise felt the same emotions towards him, because only just last week Blaise confessed his feelings that he had for him one night while they were talking at the Olary. It had been a very special moment for him, and he would never let his father get in the way of their knew relationship… Never.

* * *

P.s I know my grammar isn't very good, so if anyone would like to help me punctuate these chapters I would be delighted.

Thanks for reading and writing reviews guys. Much appreciated


	5. Chapter 5 Lying in blood

**Chapter Five**

**Lying in blood**

(Present)

Tears slid gently down Hermione's face as she lay hidden behind the same bush that kept her from being spotted by Malfoy and Zambini. She had been lying in the same position for many hours, her legs were numb and her arms were cold but she just couldn't manage pull herself up. She was frozen, both physically and emotionally, to tired to trudge up to the castle yet to confused to want to try. She felt like she had lost a battle within herself, a battle which she had been fighting since she took her first breaths into this world. How could she face Harry now, knowing a secret that could destroy him, she was liability, a possible downfall to the whole magical world. She would rather be destroyed then destroy…

…

"Ron, have you checked the library?" Harry frowned.

"Yeah mate I have, according to Mrs 'Crabby' Pince (H-ha get it Harry, Pince?) Hermione hasn't checked in since this morning." Ron replied.

"Stop fooling around Ron, we've got to find her before Snape finds her first."

"Ok, okay, gee no need to bite."

Again Harry frowned and spoke, "Well I've checked the common room, prefect bathrooms and I've asked Ginny to take a look in her Headroom."

"That leaves the classrooms, Hagrids Hut and possibly the forbidden forest." He added.

"Forr-bidden forr-est? Harry, do you really think she would go there?" Ron spluttered.

"I dunno mate, but if we can't find her anywhere else we have nothing to lose." Harry replied.

"By the way Harry, why didn't you get your cloak, were gonna need it you know!"

"Uh, well Ron it wasn't actually in my trunk, I thought maybe you had taken it." Harry replied looking worried,

"Hermione." Both boys cried at once.

…

Wiping her eyes on her sleeve Hermione slowly managed to pull herself into an upright sitting position. The night air wasn't terribly cold; however it wasn't exactly warm either. Rubbing the heat back into her arms she considered her options.

1) She could stay at Hogwarts pretending she heard nothing and wait till she was used as a weapon against Harry.

2) She could face professor Snape and tell him of what she had heard hoping that he could help bring an end to the coming danger.

3) She could simply end her life and save not only Harry, Ron, her friends, family and teachers from being bribed into doing terrible things.

She crossed out one, of course she could not stay at school knowing what she knew, next she crossed out two, she could most definitely never face Snape, he would probably kick her out of his sight, saying she was liar.

That left her with three… Number three, a number that came before the number four and began life after number two. An odd number, the number that represented the holy trinity, a number that now represented a hero's choice, though she was no hero and knew she never would be.

Nonetheless in this case she had no real choice, it was time for her to be brave, it was her time to give back to Harry for all the times he had to be brave for their sakes. It was her time to go, no matter how much she wanted to live and explore the world, no matter how much she wanted to have at least one try at love, or become something special. This was her destiny, even though she neither chose it nor wanted it, she had been given this destiny and now she had nothing to do but began the ending of her life.

…

Slowly Hermione drew her wand in a half circle motion while chanting an incantation under her breath. In less then ten seconds a knife appeared in her left hand, its serrated edge looked extremely sharp and she suddenly began to feel frightened.

"Not a time to start becoming a wimp Hermione." She whispered to herself as she gradually brought it forward to her right wrist.

"I love you mum, dad, Harry, Ron and Crookshanks, I love you friends, family and life. Please forgive me and remember me for who I am instead of what I've done, goodbye." Tearfully Hermione shut her eyes tight and quickly sliced the knife against both of her wrists. As she lay there, propped up by Harry's invisibility cloak she mused. "What a strange feeling dying is".

Before falling softly into dream state, were Ron and Harry were laughing at her for trying to make them write letters to her after the Wizard Tournament.

She smiled, sighed and took her last breath.

….

"No, dear Gods what have you done Hermione"… A dark shadow cried.

* * *

Talk about cliff hanger people!!!  
Just got home from vacation, hope you enjoyed this chap bcoz i will be updating asap! xxx 


	6. Chapter 6 A devastating secret

**Chapter Six**

**A devastating Secret**

* * *

(Three days prior to Hermione's suicide)

Severus Snape's Journal

At long last the day that I have been dreaming for, for so many years has finally arrived. It's seemed like just yesterday when I was seated beside Lilly Evens in potions class, laughing over our professor's strange method of teaching or working together on a complicated potion. Every ounce of information I have attained these past several years has been worth the struggle, pain, humiliation and frustration.

I have finally acquired a piece of information that will hopefully set my heart free from its rusted cage. My Lilly (should never have been Potter) Evens is not dead; her spirit has somehow been transferred into a student's body. A student who I must admit has been a nuisance since the day I first started teaching her.

Though I must confess that as the years passed by I grew a fondness for the Griffindor Know-it-all's likeness to my greatest love. Even though I never showed her any of my feelings I could not help but watch over her and make sure that every situation she was brought into I would be there to protect her. She always assumed it was Potter who saved her whenever there was an ordeal, how very mistaken she was.

I paid dearly for the information that I currently possess, not only was money sacrificed but so was blood. This is the scroll I received from a mystical oracle after searching for many years. On the night Potter's parents were murdered a child was born, a child that would be born as a daughter of eve, a muggle, born from parents of no magical blood. And on that night, when the blood flowed from both a woman's womb and a woman's heart, a spirit of a pure muggle born witch would be given a second chance, and would be intertwined into a baby. Although there would be no likeness in physical appearance, there would be a great spiritual bond between the deceased and the infant. Powers would combine, and a new form of magic would be born. According to the Gods the baby will be named Hermione and she will become either the end of humanity if found in the wrong hands or the beginning to a world without He-who-must-not-be-named if nurtured in manor of goodness,

…

Severus read and re-read the same page every night before he made his way to his bed. But not before carefully hiding his journal and locking it in several of his strongest wards. It would not do for this information to leak out, in fact if it did manage to fall into the wrong hands; Gods know what would become of Hermione, not to mention every being in world.

…

The following night Severus fell asleep in front of the fire with his journal spread out across his knees.

"Snape." Draco whispered as he knocked lightly on his professor's door before peering in and spotting him fast asleep with a book in his lap.

"Whatever I'll come back later, seems like your far to busy to remember that you were supposed to be taking me Malfoy Manor tonight." He shrugged as he turned to leave...

Mmm might as well see what your reading, Draco thought to himself.

"What on earth." Draco exclaimed before quickly covering his mouth and seeing whether or not he woke his professor up.

Thank the Gods, he thought as he watched Snape turn his head to his side and start to quietly snore.

Lightly Malfoy pride the journal from Snape's arms and quickly ran for his room, while laughing inwardly at his good luck.

"At last something worth reading." He chuckled under his breath.

* * *

Sorry it was short guys, promise a long one next time!

Meanwhile, what about Hermione!!!


End file.
